Pandora "Pan" Gibbs
Trainer Info *'Name:' Pandora Gibbs (Pan for short) *'Age:' 18 * Hometown: Celadon City, Kanto Appearance Pan has short black hair, bright hazel eyes, and slightly tanned skin, making her somewhat unassuming in a crowd. Her clothing provides both comfort and flexibility needed for her active lifestyle. Her purple vest has six pockets in the front: each side has one medium sized pocket at the bottom and two small pockets above that. Metal buttons hold the vest over a black long-sleeved cotton T-shirt, which is tucked in. Her shorts also have two side pockets; they reach a third of the way down her thighs. Her boots reach just a couple inches below the knee, and the steel toe provides protection from heavy objects. Finally, her brown leather belt has special notches for holding pokeballs. Pan stands at 5' 5" and weighs 110 lbs. Though the description above is the outfit she most often wears, Pan is not adverse to changing outfits. During her appearance in Barley, "...she kept her purple vest, she wore a dark green T-shirt with the words “Seafoam or Bust” on the front, a white pleated skirt, and her old black sneakers, a bit beat up from years of wear." Her latest outifit retains her purple vest and brown boots, but she traded denim shorts for a purple mini-skirt and a pair of black linen short-shorts. Personality Pan is generally a happy person. In this mood, she often sports a grin and hums whatever song comes into her head, especially to pass time during travel. When others are feeling down, she often provides the "shoulder to cry on" or cheers people up. Her most distinct trait is her persistent curiosity, an aspect that often leads to discoveries and new interests. As her name suggests, however, this can also lead to trouble. Not too many things make Pan angry, though the one thing that does tempt her ire would be smugglers who destroy artifacts or the environment for profit. Though she has yet to come across such people, Pan would likely confront the perpetrators and give them a piece of her mind, possibly followed by further argument through her pokemon. Speaking of which, she's still developing her battle style; she'd rather explore than attempt to beat gym leaders. During battle, Pan focuses on what's going on with the match, often unaware of her surroundings. In her mind, victory is second to the safety of her pokemon. Biography Pandora was born and raised in Celadon City in Kanto, her home just outside the city. In addition, she also lived near a small forest and an underground tunnel, both played a large role in developing her natural curiosity. Luckily, she had two loving parents that made sure she didn't get into too much trouble. When she was six, Pan was taking part in a community harvest festival, where she helped pick vegetables. As she picked up turnip after turnip, Pan pulled the oddest looking vegetable she had ever seen: the bulb looked turnip-like, but there was a toad-like creature attached to it. Rather than throwing it into the turnip basket, she showed it to her parents, holding the bulbasaur up, its legs wriggling helplessly in the air. Her parents let their only child raise the pokemon. Ever since she fed the bulbasaur a chocolate chip cookie, the two became inseparable. The pokemon always accompanied Pan on her adventures, whether they were in the backyard or in the dark underground tunnel. The bulbasaur took on the role as the body guard in addition to partner, often fending off suspicious figures (at least, what he deemed suspicious). High school turned out to be a turning point in Pandora's life. In addition to learning more about pokemon and battling in after-school programs, it was also where she developed her love for ancient ruins. She already loved to explore in general, so she jumped at the opportunity to join a summer expedition in Hoenn specifically for high school students. There, she helped make imprints of writings, took pictures of artifacts, and explore the tunnels within the ruins. It was here where she saw what appeared to be a clay doll in the corner. Upon her touch, the creature came to life, revealing itself as a baltoy. It levitated in the air, shaking the dust off its skin. This surprised Pan, and prompted her bulbasaur (beside her the whole time) to plummel the baltoy. Pan captured the creature for further examination later. She then came across a room with an oddly shaped hole in the wall. Pan was told an old lamp used to be there, but she wasn't quite convinced. After looking through her textbook for clues, she finally resorted to her new baltoy. Upon seeing the hole the creature quickly jumped inside, it's bottom half and arms concealed inside. Pan then came to a revelation: it was a keyhole, and the baltoy was the key! She ordered her baltoy to use rapid spin. Sure enough, a click echoed through the room, followed by the loud noise of part the wall receding into the ground. The new room revealed an undiscovered treasure room to Pan and some surprised archeologists. As reward, she was allowed to keep the baltoy (after determining if other baltoy could perform the same key maneuver, which they could). Admiring her for her skills and natural curiosity, one of the scientists, Prof. Marcus Stone, offered Pan an internship at the Furoh Museum in Petropolis. She wouldn't be in the museum itself; rather, she would explore the unpopulated corners of the continent in search of ancient ruins, lost artifacts, and rare creatures. Pan would be doing what she loves to do for fun, so she gladly accepted. A week after high school graduation, she took her bubasaur and baltoy and headed for Furoh. Activity on Furoh Pan's first stop in Furoh was Fidona, a large island off the coast of Barley. There, she was asked by her boss, Professor Marcus Stone, to photograph the wildlife in the Fidona forests and to locate an unusually large tree hidden deep in the jungles. With the help of local girl Sapphire Hayden and a rampaging rhydon, Pan managed to find the what she termed The Wooden Skyscraper. She found this tree in a hidden valley, with pokemon working together to create a unique habitat within the rainforests. Pan discovered how the pokemon were connected, from the bibarel colony who kept the area from turning into a swamp, to the beedrill-vespiqueen alliance who protected their colony and in turn the inner sanctum of the wooden skyscraper. Her trip in Fidona draining her equipment, Pan made her way to Barley to replenish her supplies. Accompanied by Connie Carta, Andrew Simons, and Rosie Evans, the four explored the shops and stores along the beach in an area known as the Barley Boardwalk. The group took rest at the local Pokemon Fan Club, where they formally introduced themselves. After they took a quick trip to the beach, they had an enconter with a pack of pokemon thieves (that is, pokemon who were stealing). A quick scooter chase across the boardwalk led the group to an abandoned warehouse. The group of pokemon were actually trying to feed the younger or wounded members; they were not stealing for sport. A gang of humans did not see it this way and prepared to plummel the homeless pokemon. Pan and co. intervened in her first trainer battle in Furoh. Turnip evolved into an ivysaur to finish the battle on top. They took the pokemon back to the fanclub, where they would no longer have to steal to survive. The leader of the group, a growlithe named Fenrir, decided his pack would be fine and joined Pan, hoping to find his own trainer along the way. The group of four humans parted ways: Connie and Rosie continued their journeys alone, while Pan and Andrew continued to travel together. Not long after, Pan was summoned to join trainers around Furoh at Castle Vonmoto to form unbreakable bonds of everlasting friendship. It was here that Pan reunited with old high school friend Darryn Kellor. She became acquainted with his new friends, particularly Meiko Omura. Pan wasn't shy about making her own friends, briefly meeting Douken Sota and others. As they explored the expansive castle, a massive avalanche hit the castle. Pan join the others in escaping the damaged building, but they were met with a second avalanche outside! All the trainers were buried under the snow; they would have been lost had it not been for the surprising appearance of the rainbow phoenix Ho-oh. After their rescue and heartfelt goodbyes, Pan headed back to continue her own journey. Her next assignment involved going into the Underground. Pan traveled to the underground city of Under Hill, accompanied by Justin Smart. Together, they ventured through the vast network of tunnels in search of fossils and other artifacts. On top of the Old Amber and Evolution Stones, Pan also caught a greedy, obese cleffa she later named Lima. At some point, they got into a bit of an arguement on sharing their finds, but their differences were quickly forgotten when they discovered an illegal digging operation. The contractor, trying to get rid of witnesses, attacked the pair with a giant drilling mech. They managed to defeat him and go home unharmed. They never discovered that the plot went far deeper than a single operation... Pan left the Underground to investigate an unusual cave on Mt. Carello. Joining her was an acquaintance from Castle Vonmoto, Douken Sota. Climbing the mountain proved a bit tricky than she anticipated; the crumbling surface nearly caused her to fall. Luckily, Turnip caught her in time and underwent a well-timed evolution (into a venusaur) to gain enough strength to pull Pan up the mountain. From there, Douken and Pan discovered the cave, complete with a majestic fresco on the wall. Turns out the two weren't alone: two thieves, Kym and Drake, followed them to the cave, looking to loot it for treasure. The couple managed to take Pan and Douken hostage to explore the inner reaches of the cave. The hostages managed to put a wedge in the couple's trust and got them to meet back. When they found out about Douken's plan, a double battle ensued. Pan and Douken came out the winners, leaving the thieving couple to (presumably) break up. Our heroes did find some sort of treasure, leading them to believe the cave served as a shrine or even a tomb. They soon found an alternate exit and headed for Arasam for the night. The trip to Arasam was a day of competition: both Pan and Douken participated in the local contest. Though they had a fantastic first round, both lost to Troy in the battle round against Troy. Pan told the hall leader that they had a mutual friend in Darryn Kellor. Troy arranged a night on the town to get to know these two people. Unfortunately, a new alcoholic beverage took the evening on an interesting turn, the group going on a death-defying joyride on a horse carriage. The night ended with a night of pizza between Pan and Douken. In the morning, Douken challenged the gym leader Otis and came out victorious. Soon after, the two took a hot air balloon out of the city for the next destination. On their way to Petropolis, Pan and Douken decided to stop by at Loch Ranch for a break. They were treated to breakfast by Mr. and Mrs. Loch and their granddaughter Nessie. Pan also reunited with Justin Smart, who also took a break from his trip to Arasam, Together, the trio worked around the ranch, looking for eggs to send to the hatchery. During the job, Fenrir reunited with his old trainer Ronald, but the human had no recollection of the growlithe. That night, in light of other events in and out of the RP, Justin and Pan grew a little closer. Though they kissed, neither was sure what that would lead to. It was not the most pressing matter of the night: a group calling themselves "The Cult of Darkrai" had invaded the ranch in hopes to steal a spiritomb egg. A battle ensued, the trio separating to cover all fronts. The battle ended with Fenrir evolving into an arcanine to rescue Pan from a tauros stampede. By morning, Pan and Douken went on their way, parting from Justin and the Lochs as they continued on their way to Petropolis. Along the way, a large storm forced Pan and Douken to seek shelter in Lenoilia. Unfortunately, they had arrived at a time when a large biker gang had taken over a sector of the city. Their leader, Burro, had possessed a strange mutant pokemon that terrified the town into submission. After hearing of the plight, Pan and Douken, along with Justin and Nate, set out to defeat the tyrant. What Pan and Douken didn't know was that Justin and Nate were working for Team Deception. TD actually gave Burro the mutant as a test for their own plans for conquest. Justin and Nate were supposed to be checking on progress, but instead helped in the effort to overthrow the bikers. The four teamed to take on the beast, revealing that the beast was actually a shadow zoroark. After the defeat and death of the beast, the citizens revolted, chasing out the bikers and ultimately paving the way for a better Lenoilia. While things were looking up for the city, that was not the case for Justin and Pan. Their relationship was once again put on a cliffhanger as Justin quickly departed for another job. Though Pan was confused and sad, she too had places to be. Petropolis awaited... ...Or so she thought. A last minute assignment took her to PokeCon, a convention of pokemon trainers and afficianados from all over the world. Though she was there to investigate the rash of absol sightings, Pan also had encounters with other trainers, including Darryn, Meiko, and (to her surprise) Justin. Everything seemed to be going well, until the campsite was hit by a meteor shower. Space rocks rained down upon the hapless visitors, even killing some unfortunate trainers. Pan and the others managed to find shelter in a recently uncovered Underground entrance. This led them to the Underworld, an ancient place untouched by time. Fossil pokemon were roaming wild, while temple ruins loomed ahead. Within these ruins, Pan found out that a magnetic device was attracting the meteors. Only by summoning the legendary pokemon Regirock, RegiSteel, and Regice (and their master Regigigas) could the device be stopped. The groups split into three to grab a trio member. During this adventure, Pan obtained a golett and her baltoy evolved into a claydol. Once the device was destroyed, the group went back to the surface, only to find that a massive asteroid was coming towards them. People panicked as they saw that their fate was sealed. Meanwhile, Pan and Justin met for what they thought was one last time, embracing each other for their "final" moments. Fortunately, The Regi and the Golurks of the ruins joined together to stop the meteor, saving everyone. Pan left the site with Darryn and his cousin Lyla (along with Douken) to Petropolis, likely even more confused about Justin than ever before. For a few weeks, Pan and Douken stayed in Darryn's apartment while the researcher caught up on work for the museum. That was not her main reason to be here though. She was to attend and present at a gala for donors at the Petropolis Museum. After a shopping trip with Darryn, the four attended the museum ball. All sorts of rare artifacts were on display, including Pan's Ho-Oh feather from Castle Vonmoto. Just as Pan was about to go on stage, she was approached by Reginald Deimos, a rep from some private research firm. Clothed entirely in black, the rep offered Pan a job. Pan had to go on stage at that moment and took the card to get him out of the way. After that, the presentation for the fossil cloning machine was going flawlessly...until the Disciples of Darkrai made their reappearance. A battle ensued, the group making off with an Odd Keystone. Worse, the cloning machine went haywire and unleashed a mighty shiny aerodactyl. In the chaos, Pan grasped onto the pokemon and took to the skies. With the aerodactyl trying to shake Pan off, Darryn and Douken took flight on their pokemon, while Lyla and Professor Stone rode in the professor's hovercraft. They all flew through the city of Petropolis, eventually defeating the beast. Unexpectedly, the fossil pokemon (with Pan) fell into the hovercraft, sending those passengers hurtling towards the concrete. The timely evolution of Pan's golett into golurk saved everyone on board. A quick trip to the hospital helped the group recover. It was also where Pan found out that she was preganant with Justin's child. Panicked and scared, she told Lyla of this development and, the next day, set out to explore the city in search of Justin's apartment. The search proved fruitless, so Pan rejoined the group in time to witness Douken's victory over the gym. With that, it was time for Pan and Douken to bid Darryn and Lyla goodbye and head north to Gigarte. Nightfall was swiftly approaching, so the pair decided to take shelter at the Crescent Inn at the foot of Mt. Carello. Turns out the rates were exceedingly expensive, but Douken decided to drop Darryn's name for reduced rates. This did not please Pan, resulting in her storming out in anger. Just then, Justin showed up after hearing Pan's phone message. Just as Pan was about to tell him, Douken exited the inn and collapsed. Both rushed to his aid, but they too collapsed, entering some sort of dream world. Each trainer had entered one of their pokemon's dreams, eaching fighting off hordes of ghosts and psychics. Eventually, the dreams merged and the three regrouped to fight the massive horde. They fought through the dreamscape and eventually found the culprit: a gengar who happened to be a member of the Disciples of Darkrai. He had captured none other than the legendary pokemon Cresselia, who had put the three trainers to sleep in an effort to get them to rescue her. Everyone teamed up against the gengar and his cohorts and came out victorious. Cresselia was released and everyone awoke back at Crescent Inn. That night, Pan revealed to Justin that she was pregnant. Shortly after, Justin revealed that he was a member of Team Deception, but that he was planning on destroying them from the inside. WIth such a dangerous plan, it was clear to both that Pan had to leave for Kanto. Pan then told Douken of what was happening; he was sad, but understood. That didn't mean he wasn't going to turn down one last adventure with Pan: he decided to postpone his trip to Gigarte to follow Pan back to Lenoilia for an impromptu assignment. They soon parted ways with Justin and headed south. Relationships, Past and Present Darryn Kellor '(approved by Living Arrow) Pan first met fellow Celadon High student Darryn Kellor on an occasion hardly anyone would have thought possible: on a date. At a time when Darryn was just discovering himself, he asked a girl out on a date. He chose Pan for his "experiment" only because they happened to share a class together. Pan obliged, not knowing she was a test subject. And so they went, Darryn doing all the formalities of fancy restaurants, opening doors, and pushing seats. It felt very awkward. It was no picnic for Pan either. She felt like she underdressed for the ocassion: Darryn was looking particularly amazing that evening, and she had no idea how he got his hair that way, but it shone like a beacon in the sea of dull haircuts. All she had was a simple sundress! Dinner was spent in almost utter silence; the two just could not click for some reason. That is, until Darryn's eyes "accidentally" wandered off, towards a guy with ''really tight leather pants. That's when Darryn unofficially came out of the closet. On Pan's first date. Embarrassed was an understatement. Thoughts suddenly raced through Pan's head. Did an evening with her cause Darryn to spontaneously "convert"? Did she look like a guy? Should she leave? Stay? Darryn was quick to explain himself, alleviating Pan's fears. Suddenly, the awkwardness disappeared. They weren't on a date; they were just friends enjoying dessert, talking about their interests, and thoughts. Afterwards, Pan informed Darryn that she needed to go clothes shopping for an interview she had coming up. "I'm coming with you," he quickly said, "because if this is your idea of formal, I'm don't even want to know what you'd wear for getting a job." That's when Pan gained her very own style expert. After a trip to the mall, Pan happily walked back home (she had Turnip at her side at this point), while Darryn went to get a second look at the "leather pants man". So began a friendship... ---- As time went on, the two became great friends. Pan helped Darryn find the hidden boutiques around Celadon, while Darryn continued offering "constructive criticism" on Pan's appearance (she would call it nit-picking.) Here is one example of such an adventure: Darryn was paniced. His Pokemon Nutrition final was coming up, and the stores were fresh out of berries! As Darryn rushed from store to store, he ran into Pan. Pan knew where a secret grove of berries was: deep in the forests near Celadon. That's when Darryn learned a valuable lesson: never wear your best shoes when Pan was around . Pan helped him trek through dirt paths, low-lying branches, and puddles of mud ("I am not stepping in that. You've put me through enough already.") They did find the berry groves, and Darryn got exactly what he wanted. One problem: they ran into a pack of very territorial skunky. "Don't worry. So long as we stay in front, they can't spray us," Pan said with confidance. "Um, they can spray from the front," Darryn said nervously, now inching away from the skunky. "What? Grr, stupid pop quiz." Pan found out she missed the question in anatomy class. But there were more important to worry about at the moment. They ran back through the forest ("Still not walking in that!") and took in unfortunate turn into a dead end. They were at the mercy of the skunky pack, though Turnip tried his hardest to keep them at bay. One of the skunky took aim at Darryn, who was too focused on the other skunkies. Pan quickly pushed him out of the crossfire, only to get sprayed herself. The deed done, the skunkies retreated back to the forest. "You...you...," Darryn began, "You pushed me into the dirt! These are dry clean only!" Shortly after saying he realized that Pan was covered in skunky gunk. He had new appreciation for Pan; she might as well have taken a bullet. He still kept his distance on the trip back into town. That stuff smelt awful. Of course, Darryn had a special formula to get the skunky out and helped Pan clean up. As for her clothes, Darryn decided fire was the best solution. "Please, that ripped up shirt is not lucky. I would have burnt that no matter what it smelt like!" ---- Sometimes, it was Pan that was in a time of need. She was being forced to attend the school prom by her friends. If there was a time to have Darryn as a friend, it was now. He pulled out all the stops, Pan following his every word. When it came time to go though the many suitors that had asked Pan out, Darryn rejected all of them, except one. He kept that one for himself . Before he eyed more of her suitors, Pan made the decision herself. That turned out to be a mistake: her date turned out to be a jerk, abandoning Pan halfway through the dance. Pan was glad to be rid of him, and she still managed to enjoy herself watchong Darryn take over the dance floor. Afterwards, Pan's date had the audacity to return, with the smell of alchohol on his breath. He grabbed Pan, who quickly pushed him away. Then a punch landed right in his face, knocking him out cold. It did not come from Pan: Darryn came just in time to prevent escalation of the scene. "This is why you take my advice," Darryn joked. Pan quickly latched onto her friend; it was one of the few times she was afraid. As an added bonus, Darryn's heroics impressed his date, who quickly examined the injured hand. Pan was safe, and Darryn scored sympathy points with a cute guy. If they weren't the best of friends before this night, they certainly were now. It would not last, however. Darryn was moving to Furoh; Pan was staying in Celadon High to take a few more classes. After dashing his hopes of moving into Pan's house, she tried to comfort Darryn on this new course in his life. "Furoh sounds like a great place to me. Trust me, you're gonna set that place on fire." It didn't particularly matter whether Darryn was convinced or not; he was still going. She saw him off as he left his hometown. She didn't want to let him go, but the plane was about to depart and he was turning blue . After that, both became busy and eventually lost contact. Pan's Blog Throughout her adventure, Pan keeps up with her own blog to let others know what's going on in her life. At the beginning of each RP Pan participates in (assuming she's near a computer, in which case she'll write in her journal), she adds another entry. The following is an archive of her messages: '''Furoh Blog Entry #1 As I write this (I'm not near a computer at the moment), I am staring at the bluest ocean I have ever seen. It's practically black! This boat is so fast; we just passed a school of Sharpedoes! If only there were underwater windows... S.S. Red Liner, taking advantage of this cloudless sky. As some of you may know, the Red Liner is named after the legendary champion from Kanto, Red. He ended his rival's reign in a matter of hours, and the match itself took even less time! Of course, the color does the name justice too; it's like a newly waxed car finish. I wish we held the graduation party on this instead of the gymnasium. No old gym sock smell here! I should be arriving at Fidona within the hour. Just a basic survey, but it's my first assignment, so I'm still excited . I'll post pics later. It can be frightening, going to a new land. You don't know what is waiting for you. And yet, that's exactly what makes it so exciting. Who will you meet? What will you find? You just have to have more courage than fear, the courage to step onto the trail and never look back. Furoh Blog Entry #2: Good times in Fidona, Arrival in Barley I’m happy to say that my Fidona mission was a success. It started out well enough: the forest was amazing and I got some great pictures (check the pichu trio. Adorable!). I made a new friend, a pachirisu named Chi-Chi, who seems to like sleeping in my vest (even as I type this). After running away from a rhydon and almost plummeting off a waterfall, I find this giant tree. I decided to call it the Wooden Skyscraper; perhaps that name will stick. I did not suspect that inside this skyscraper was another forest, almost alien in nature. Mushrooms the size of trees glowed different shades of blue, green and even hot pink! Even with a resident bee pokemon colony, I would love to come back one day. Of course, I couldn’t do it without my team. Turnip and Pivot really pulled through, even Chi-Chi has some fight in her. Right now, I’m in Barley, looking to hit the stores for supplies. That trip to Fidona made me realize that I could use more stuff. I don’t have any assignments at the moment, so maybe today will be more relaxing. I hear their having a massaging class at the pokemon center, so I’ll let you know how that goes. I’ve got some things to take care of before then, so until next time… Furoh Blog Entry #3: Adventure in Barley I’m writing this entry in a pokecenter in Barley. I thought all I would be doing would be grabbing supplies. I knew things would be different when I met a group of friends. Among them was Andrew Simons, an aspiring trainer from Sinnoh. He has a weird looking mark on his hand; people used to call him a demon when he was small. Strangely, he seems to like it when I call him Demon. Anyway, we toured the Barley Boardwalk, a huge mecca of shops and boutiques (sadly, no camping store; I’ll have to keep looking for one). It was a nice day for it too; the sky was blue, the temperature was actually quite comfortable with the sea breeze blowing against you. We also visited the Pokemon Fan Club, where we got to sit down after the shopping venture. The guy there was pretty nice; he used to be a surfer before retiring out here. A little weird at first, but he grows on you. I wish I could have said more about the beach, but we had a run-in with some pokemon stealing food. We were able to chase them down on a scooter, which go surprisingly fast BTW. We made a wrong turn right in the middle of a contest (I really wish I taped that)! We then found out that the thief pokemon were really homeless, trying to survive on what they could find. I was going to take them back to the fan club when a trio of gangsters wanted revenge on their stolen lunch. We had no choice but to intervene. It was a close battle, but Turnip pulled me through once again. He’s an ivysaur now; I promise I’ll have pictures soon! I also made another friend: a growlithe named Fenrir. He still has a collar; I’m wondering if he belongs to someone. Until we do find this out, he’s traveling with me. Sure, he has a little gray in his fur, but he still has some fight in him. I was hoping to be out of Barley by now, but a strange little delibird interrupted the journey. He gave me this golden ticket and flew off. I later found out that this was an invite to this computer guy’s castle for a trainer event of sorts. I’m not terribly familiar with my multi-billionaires, but it might be a good idea to get to know one. Besides, there are supposed to be trainers and coordinators coming; it would certainly be nice to meet some more people and their pokemon. I heard that these tickets are rare; some would say fate has chosen me to attend. I don’t know about that; I’m going because I want to! I’ve got to get going; I think I hear my ride. I promise I’ll get pictures up soon! Until then, -Pan Furoh Blog Entry #4: New Friends in Arasam, Fossil Hunting in the Outskirts You would not believe the time I had in Arasam. As you all know, I was invited to Castle Vonmoto (yeah, that one) for this trainer icebreaker/get-together thing. He had everything from a giant aquarium and a rainforest to a huge library and a cavern full of hot springs! It was amazing! We weren't able to explore the whole castle; an avalanche nearly destroyed everything! With everyone helping each other, we managed to escape and get help. I want to give a shout out to Darryn, Tuesday, Meiko, and anyone else I forgot to mention. Y'all better be reading this! Anyways, the professor wants me to head to the Underground and find some fossils and other finds for the museum. Right now, Demon and I are at a rest stop on the way to another town. It's supposed to be entirely underground, definitely something to check out. However, I'd like to arrive while we still have daylight, so I best get off this blog. Wish me luck, Pan Furoh Blog Entry #5: Loads of treasure in the Underground ''' I’m typing this up from Under Hill, this small town built, well…under a hill. It’s totally underground: it’s built like an apartment complex in that the homes and stores go up rather than stay on the ground. It’s a really neat place to check out if you happen to be in the area. Anyways, I found a ton of things while traveling through the tunnels. Thanks to my new friend Justin, I managed to find a piece of amber. With any luck, The DNA inside will yield a pokemon. I also found a few evolution stones and this weird necklace. It’s shaped like a donut and has some sort of alphabet running down the side. It’s something I’ll have to look into later in the trip. Justin was a really big help in my trip. You wouldn’t believe how thick his arms were! When we faced a large mech being driven by a particularly angry construction worker, he jumped right on top of him and started ripping it apart! He didn’t get too far, but it was enough of a distraction for Zulu to smack it around (sorry for the dirty rampardos Darryn). Justin had to keep going, so I find myself alone again, though with one more pokemon companion. I caught a cleffa in the tunnels. She’s very cute, but has an incredible appetite. I’m afraid of running out of supplies during the next trip. Speaking of which, I’m heading back to Mt. Carello to investigate a cave near Arasam. The professor said there were reports of strange paintings on the walls. I’ll check back when I get to Arasam. Tootles, Pan '''Furoh Blog Entry #6: Trouble in Carello, Arrival in Arasam I just arrived in Arasam and I’m exhausted! It was a rough trip up Mt. Carello, but I had some company: Douken Sota. We met briefly at Castle Vonmoto and he just happened to be going my way. He was great to have around, especially when two thieves followed us inside. They were apparently trying to raid an ancient shrine within the mountain (and yes, Douken and I found it). Thanks to Douken, we managed to break the team up following a double battle. I’m in Arasam, but the professor doesn’t have any assignments for me, so it’s a free day. I’ll probably explore the city a bit. I think Douken is going to challenge the gym leader, so I may tag along to watch that. I’ll let you know how the day goes tomorrow. Good night, -Pan Furoh Blog Entry #7: Departing from Arasam I’m on the road once more, so this is being written in my journal. Douken and I had a great time in Arasam. At Lima’s request, we tried the local contest hall and made it into the finals! We didn’t do too bad for a couple of first-timers, but the hall leader Troy still managed to beat our pokemon in battle. Turnip hasn’t lost too many battles before this, but he seems to be taking it well. I think it was shown on TV somewhere, so I won’t bore you with the details. I had other motives to enter that contest. A little birdie told me that Troy was seeing my best friend, Darryn. I went to see what this guy was all about. Darryn, if you’re reading this, he seems pretty nice, but if that night was any indication, you should keep him away from any exotic beverages. And ponyta-drawn carriages. And cliffs. The next day, Douken challenged the local gym leader Otis. Otis had a beautiful shiny charmeleon; I would have loved to gotten a closer look at the gold coloring. The charmeleon had a bad attitude though, common to the species (that’s what the nature documentaries say at least). He even attacked his own teammates! That helped Douken a lot, resulting in his first badge. From there, we hitched a ride on a hot-air balloon down Mt. Carello and have been hiking our way to the next destination. Speaking of which, we’re on our way to Petropolis. Professor Stone said he wanted me at the museum for a “surprise,” while Douken is going for his second badge. I hear it’s a huge city, even bigger than Saffron City! It’ll certainly be a change from the wild areas I’ve been to so far. I’ll let you guys know when I come into Petropolis. Until next time, Pan Furoh Blog Entry #8: Delayed This trip is taking a tad longer than I thought. I know Furoh is a huge place, but when you need to get somewhere, the distance seems even larger. I’m not saying that I’m not enjoying it though. I’ve seen some pretty neat places on my journey. A few days ago, Douken and I visited Loch Ranch, a huge place where your stored pokemon can roam outside. They had all kinds of habitats to suit every resident and even a hatchery. The Loch family was an amazing host. They’ll serve great food, and they’ll give you work if you decide to pay them back. We were picking up eggs to transport back to the hatchery, going to a couple of different habitats. We didn’t even get to the others before the day ended. It’s that huge! There were a couple of things that surprised me during the visit. One was a visit from Justin. I met him back at Under Hill. He seemed to be in a rough patch when he arrived, but he was in good spirits when he was around...well, me. It’s a bit complicated… That night, our second surprise came for a visit: a strange group of cultists calling themselves “Darkrai’s Disciples”. They were on some mission to set all the pokemon free and then started this big battle. Luckily, the pokemon had different plans and chased them off. The disturbances caused a tauros stampede that I happened to got stuck in. That’s when Fenrir came to the rescue. He evolved into an arcanine! He’s huge! In fact, he’s big enough to ride on, which makes traveling much easier. After we departed, there was a snorlax pile-up on one of the roads and we had to find another route. That took a few days out of our journey. Right now, I’m typing this up from a rest stop. I think we’ll be heading out soon. No more delays! Petropolis, here we come! -Pan Furoh Blog Entry #9: The Comforts of Modern Life Judging from all the comments I received, I guess everyone heard about what happened at Starfall Field. Don’t worry, I made it out alright. Right now, I’m crashing in my friend’s place in Petropolis while I take care of some work stuff at the museum. I have some reports to catch up on. I’d rather be exploring the wilderness than sitting at a desk, but I can’t deny that this apartment is pretty sweet. Douken and I managed to get our own rooms, with room for Darryn and his cousin to spare. I can take Turnip to the rooftop to sunbathe, and there’s a little pastry shop across the street that makes a good bagel. I’m supposed to attend a party at the museum for the donors. It’s pretty important; the professor specifically invited me to join to represent the researchers. It’s just one evening to chatting up the adults, but I’d still rather be headed into another temple or forest. That, or staying in my nice comfy bed… Furoh Blog Entry # 10: On the Road Again I just left Petropolis today. Most of my time there went by as normal, but the last couple days were really hectic. Some dark cult crashed the museum gala and released the fossil pokemon I was reviving on stage (did I mention I was on stage?). Turned out that my fossil pokemon was an aerodactyl, and a particularly rare color strain at that. She was going to fly away, so I had to keep her in my sights. I jumped right on top of the pokemon and we flew off through the city. I heard there was a news report on it; someone should get me a link to that. Anywho, we managed to bring her back down to earth for me to capture. Since she was a bit wild to display for the public, the museum is allowing me to take her for training and research. My little cleffa Lima is off doing the contest circuit with Daz. They’re going to get a bunch of ribbons, so cheer them on. (Daz, if you’re reading this, I forgot to mention that Lima is going through a phase. She doesn’t like feeling dirty, so give her a bath once a day at least. Otherwise, she’ll get really fussy). Right now, Douken and I are on the way to Gigarte so he can get his next badge. I’m still waiting for my next assignment, so I’m just going to tag along until then. It’s so much easier to get around now that I have Valkyrie (the aerodactyl). It shouldn’t be too long until we reach Gigarte. See you soon, Pan Pan's Pokemon 'Starting team' Turnip Turnip is Pan's venusaur and constant companion for 12 years. Turnip's love for food (particularly human food) and napping are second only to his duty to protect his human. Indeed, Pan's natural curiosity often frustrates the ivysaur, having to act as the adult as Pan gets in a dangerous situation. Still, a nice meal and gratitude from his human make it worth the trouble. Pan makes good use of Turnip's vines in her adventures, whether to grab distant objects or swing over obstacles. Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Growth, Double Edge, Petal Dance, Worry Seed, Synthesis, Seed Bomb* Ability: Overgrow Pivot Pivot is Pan's claydol, discovered in the ancient ruins of Hoenn. Though she has had this pokemon for two years, it remains a mystery to Pan. She sometimes stares into the baltoy's painted eyes, wondering what it is thinking, if it even thinks. Pivot shows no emotion or any hints of satisfaction or otherwise; it acts like a moving clay doll. Nonetheless, it follows Pan's commands loyally. Pivot's spinning ability was useful during Pan's Hoenn trip for turning gears that opened doors. Perhaps a similar opportunity may appear in Furoh. Even so, the baltoy's psychic abilities often prove to surprise the occasional opponent. Moves: Confusion, Harden, Rapid Spin, Mud-Slap, Psybeam, Rock Tomb, Self-Destruct, Ancient Power, Power Trick, Sandstorm, Cosmic Power, Dig* Ability: Levitate ''' Captured Pokemon' '''Chi-Chi' Chi-Chi is the pachirisu Pan caught during her first appearance in Fidona. Since that fateful day, the pachirisu grew to like her new human rather quickly. During travel, she can often be found curled up inside Pan's vest, a reminder of the tree hollows she once dwelled in. Despite her close attachment, Chi-Chi has a tendency to act up, particularly when she wants something. This tendency may diminish as the pachirisu grows accustomed to her new life, but Pan isn't betting on it. Chi-Chi's electric attacks could be great in a pinch, whether to charge electronic devices (or fry them) or to light up a dark room. Lvl 50 Moves: Growl, Bide, Quick Attack, Charm, Spark, Endure, Swift, Electro Ball, Sweet Kiss, Thunder Wave, Discharge, Super Fang, Last Resort, Hyper Fang, Flash*, Seed Bomb* Ability: Pick Up Fenrir Fenrir is an arcanine that decided to join Pan after she helped save his fellow pokemon in Barley. During travel he is loyal, calm, and respectful...unless you scratch behind his right ear. That's when he changes into a dopey puppy, drooling and thumping his right hind leg. This behavior ceases once the scratching stops. Fenrir does have another motive for traveling with Pan: he longs to find his former master. Despite his graying hair, Fenrir is strong enough to handle combat should the need arise. His Odor Sleuth move could prove useful in finding a rare pokemon or other items. Lvl. 50 Moves: Roar, Bite, Ember, Leer, Odor Sleuth, Helping Hand, Flame Wheel, Reversal, Fire Fang, Take Down, Flamethrower, Agility, Thunder Fang, Extremespeed, Morning Sun* Ability: Flash Fire Lima Lima is a cleffa found during Pan's first Underground trip. She is often quite greedy, especially with (but not limited to) food. If someone isn't watching their plate, the cleffa will not hesitate to finish the meal for them. This behavior has resulted in a significant weight issue, one Pan isn't quite sure how to handle. Despite her rotund shape, Lima remains quite cute (some would argue cuter than most cleffa). Lima was traded to Darryn Kellor in order for her to attend contests and fix her weight issue. Droid Droid is Pan's golurk that she captured (as a golett) in the Regigigas Temple. It serves as a servant and is eager to clean up. Unfortunately, Droid is also quite the klutz and tends to do more harm than good. Still, Pan often utilizes Droid for moving heavy objects or keeping an eye on their surroundings. Lvl. 45 Moves: Pound, Astonish, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rollout, Shadow Punch, Iron Defense, Mega Punch, Magnitude, Dynamic Punch, Night Shade, Curse, Heavy Slam Ability: Klutz Valkyrie Valkyrie is Pan's shiny aerodactyl. Their meeting occured after the cloning machine in Petropolis museum went haywire, unleashing the angry aerodactyl. After Pan's wild ride upon the aerodactyl, the fossil pokemon saw strength in her trainer and decided to join her team. Valkyrie remains an ancient warrior, often retelling stories from the ancient past to her fellow pokemon. Valkyrie's speed allows Pan to fly to far off locations in little time. Lvl. 48 Moves: Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Supersonic, Bite, Scary Face, Roar, Agility, Ancientpower, Crunch, Take Down, Dragonbreath* Ability: Rock Head Frog Frog is Pan's poliwhirl. Frog was once Darryn's poliwag before being traded for Pan's cleffa Lima. His personality is rather chivalrous, thinking himself as a knight. The pokemon loves being the hero and, with Pan now pregnant, feels even more pride in being her bodyguard. Frog, being a water type, is able to reach underwater passages and clean off artifacts. Of course, he's quite ahndy in battle as well. Lvl. 45 Moves: Water sport, Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Doubleslap, Rain Dance, Body Slam, Bubblebeam, Mud Shot, Belly Drum, Wake-up Slap, Hydro Pump, Mud Shot Ability: Water Absorb Other Information Items *'Poketch' :Apps: Longitude/latitude marker, Calendar, E-mail, Time, Underground Map *'Explorer's Kit' *'Digital Camera' *'Pokeballs x4' *'Journal' *'Berries': Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst, Oran *'Potions': 5 *'Revives': 5 *'Lavaridge Cookies': 5 *'PokeFood' *'A set of stickers to apply to pokeballs.' *'Unown necklace. '''Description from 4U: It was a circular object 4 inches (10 cm) in diameter with a hollow space in the middle, similar in shape to a donut. Closer inspection to the outer edge showed that it was not smooth in appearance; there were 28 sides along the edge of the “wheel”. Each side had a unique symbol etched into the edge as well as into the side of the object. The artifact was made of tough gray stone; Pan recognized the material as everstone. Finally, a piece of old twine rope looped through the hole, forming a necklace. Trivia *Pan's first name, Pandora, was inspired by the Greek myth of Pandora's Box. Though Pan's curiosity may lead her into trouble at times, she won't be releasing great evils onto mankind anytime soon. *Pan was born after an afternoon of Indiana Jones movies and a lazy spriting session. *This wasn't her first RP either. She made an appearance in a failed Pokemon RP in a forum somewhere in the Internet. She was a different character then; the Indiana Jones films helped shape her into what she is now. *No, she will not go back in time to fight nazis. *Pan’s parents are a happy couple living in Celadon City. Her mother is a florist while her father is manager at the department store. I haven’t mentioned them because a) I’m lazy and b) haven’t quite figured them out yet. What I can say is that they didn’t always live humble lives. Unbeknownst to Pan, both her parents were once partner Pokemon Rangers. After busting a high profile case, they had to be put into witness protection to avoid retaliation from the criminal ring. In other words, Pan’s entire life is a massive cover-up :o. Will this be revealed in the RP? Maybe, maybe not. *Her pokemon team was chosen based on a bit of preference and utility in Pan’s adventures. Bulbasaur was my first starter, not to mention his vines came in handy on more than one occasion. I didn’t want Pan to have the usual pikachu, so I went with pachirisu. Baltoy sort of tied in to Pan’s archeological origins, so that was a must. I really like growlithes, so Fenrir had to be included. He can sniff things out, not to mention become a pretty sweet ride once he evolves. *Her pokemon usually don’t get much spotlight in her RPs. I like focusing on Pan; I tend to have trouble controlling more than one character for an extended period of time. *Her baltoy is the most mysterious of her team. Let’s just say it’s a bit older than you think ;). *Chi-Chi’s super fast speech (shetalkslikethis) was adopted from another RP I participated in on another forum. Originally, the user Draslushee used it for a tailow character. I borrowed it both because it was a good idea and to pay homage :). *Pan’s quirks: She doesn’t really know how to dance and certainly doesn’t want to try in front of people (her greatest fear is dancing in front of people :P). Yet, she has no problems singing karaoke. She cries at the end of “The Death of the Incredible Hulk”. Every time. External Links PANE profile Current Levels post [http://forums.gtsplus.net/index.php?showtopic=10548 ''The Fabulously Finicky Forests of the Fortunate Families of Fidona, Pan's 1st RP] [http://forums.gtsplus.net/index.php?showtopic=16326 A Bonanza of Boutiques, Bazaars, and Burglary in Beautiful Barley, Pan's 2nd RP] [http://forums.gtsplus.net/index.php?showtopic=30426 The Ubiquitous Umbra of the Unending Underground, Pan's 3rd RP] An Obstacle Called Mount Carello Absolutely Awesome in Airy Arasam Lackadaisical Repose and Leery Rascals at Loch Ranch Lopsided Leviathan of Languid Lenoilia Category:Characters